Still
by Vintage Taylor
Summary: Goku takes a moment after training during his favorite time of day to reflect on his wife of five years and the child they created. Gift for evartandadam for winning the GoChi Awards for her beautiful artwork.


**A/N:** I have a lot on my to-do list but this had to come first since it is a gift for one of the GoChi Award Winners! Artist **evartandadam** (tumblr) made some gorgeous art and won for the best in-character representation of the couple. It is a super beautiful image and I reblogged it on my tumblr ( **bardocksheadband)** for anyone wanting to take a look at it before reading this one shot.

I have never wrote anything inspired off of art, but I have had art inspired by some of my stories. It is a wonderful feeling, probably the best in the world. I am sure that same feeling is given when a writer makes a piece based on an artist's work. I have done my best to make this as sweet as possible, and I interpreted the image the best I could as well.

There is just something so, so sweet and intriguing about it. Maybe I am just a huge fan woman of GoChi, or maybe **evartandadam** is just that fabulous. Although this is a gift for her, I hope that whoever is reading it finds some joy as well. That is always the purpose of my writing ;-)

Enjoy!

* * *

There was nothing quite like twilight.

It wasn't exactly bright outside, but it wasn't dark either. It was that sweet, serene moment before the sun rose for the day. Twilight was when Mount Paozu was cast with a brilliant pinkish color that diffused the cloudy sky. That pink would become more pale as the sun continued to wake up, and the clouds would regain their appearance.

It was the perfect background to have while training his body.

Taking it easy for once, Goku had stripped away his weighted training clothes to do his workout in only his orange pants. Beads of sweat still lingered on his chiseled chest as he did shoulder rolls. Nobody could guess just by looking at his body that the young father was only twenty four. He looked like he had been working on that body for at least forty years.

He sat down on the grassy hill behind his cottage and looked up at his favorite sky. He wondered if Korin and Kami were getting a good glimpse of it. Hell, they were probably sleeping!

Do Guardians of the Earth even sleep, though? Are they allowed to? Goku couldn't recall if Kami slept during their training together or not.

Now the question was really bothering him.

What _if_ Kami wasn't allowed to sleep!? How smart Goku was to decline the offer of being guardian!

If he had accepted, he would never be sleeping in a big comfy bed with Chi-Chi. He would never have any of Chi-Chi's delicious cooking. He would never have heard the sound of Gohan's cries when Chi-Chi gave him life. Gone with the playful ruffling of his hair when he said something stupid, gone with the wind-chime like laughter when their son did something adorable that Goku would totally get in trouble for doing but it doesn't matter-

All of what he could have lost almost gave him heart palpitations.

 _Hold up a minute..._

Now, Goku's always been accused of not being the shiniest Dragon Ball in the set, but it's only because nobody ever gave him the time to let his thoughts process all the way.

He rose to his feet and began walking around in the circles, not realizing that twilight was close to ending. The sky was becoming a mixture of pale pink and light blue. The one he was trying to wrap his head around would soon be looking for him so he could eat a fresh, hot breakfast.

 _All of that stuff that I would be missing... It's everything she's given me..._

It was like five thousand alarms went off in his head.

Ever since the day they began to live with one another, Goku had been slowly putting the pieces together. He was too embarrassed to ask his friends any more questions after the whole debacle with Krillin, Yamcha, and Master Roshi about...

What does Chi-Chi call it?

Together time?

Yeah, Goku made sure he never called it anything else after his "friends" screwed him over.

"Chi-Chi, do you want to roast the broomstick?"

 _SMACK._

"Let's do some mattress dancing!"

 _SMACK!_

"Want some of that ole... in 'n out? Eh? Eh?"

 _SMAAAAACK!_

The poor young father never had a clue what he was asking, but did exactly what the goons told him to do. Back in the beginning of their marriage, Goku could sense that Chi-Chi was agitated about something but she would never say what it was. He had no clue why Krillin would ask her to roast a broomstick. That wasn't even her favorite food! Yamcha's suggestion of mattress dancing seemed like an awful lot of housework that she already did so much of. Goku still had no clue of where Roshi told him to go in and out of.

Goku felt like the biggest dummy in the world after that and decided to keep his marital questions to himself. So when Chi-Chi told him she loved him, Goku always said he loved her too without fully understanding what it meant. He just knew that if he didn't say it back, she would get really sad.

But maybe...

Maybe every day he was realizing it more and more.

"Goku! Those berries you picked the other day were so amazing, I had to put them in the pancakes this morning! You better hurry before Gohan smells them and wakes up!"

The messy haired hero released a genuine laugh. Their four year old son already had his appetite. He turned around to face the woman who was running up his training hill. Her long black hair was secured in a bun except for two strands that framed the sides of her face. Her bangs were neatly trimmed but didn't distract from the sweet chocolate colored eyes.

"Geez! You can't meet a girl halfway!?" Chi-Chi panted once she got to the top and punched his shoulder lightly.

He could have. He just wanted to record a mental video of her running towards him that he prayed would never disappear from his memories. "Ah, c'mon. You're not _that_ old."

"IT'S A FRIGGIN' BIG HILL!"

Goku winked and pulled her chin towards him until their noses touched. She instinctively held onto his sides for balance. She closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to come into contact with her ruby ones.

"I love you, Chi-Chi."

She wanted to open her eyes in shock that for once he was the first to say it, but he kept her blind with a sweet kiss that proved his words to be true. After their lips parted, Goku was the first to see.

There is one thing in the world more beautiful, more perfect than twilight.


End file.
